Speed
by GeorgieG
Summary: Pop Quiz; There's a bomb on a bus. If the bus goes above 50mph, the bomb is armed. If it drops below 50, it blows up. What do you do?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was watching Speed and I felt as though there could be an Austin and Ally kinda story here... I'm not gonna bore you anymore, I'm just gonna leave an AN at the bottom instead for you lovely people to read;)**

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey, make sure these other elevators remain locked and empty" Lieutenant Dezmond ordered.

"Yes Sir"

Austin sighed. He knew he was on duty but couldn't this guy have waited until tomorrow to set up a bomb and try to kill innocent civilians? Sure he couldn't time when people would do things like this, but he had a rotten hangover as did his partner Elliot. It wasn't that he didn't love his job, it had its rewards like every job did. But at the moment he'd rather be in bed nursing himself back to his regular state, then maybe make plans to do it all again this weekend. Not that he was ever allowed to take days off.

"Gentlemen, what we have here are 11 passengers in an express elevator below floor 34. The bomb's already taken out cables. The bomber wants $3 million or he blows the emergency brakes."

"How long we got?" Officer Elliot Christian asked.

"He gave us one hour"

"How generous of him!" Austin snorted sardonically.

"Now is not the time Officer Moon." Lt. Dez snapped. Austins grip around his gun tightened.

"So we have 32 minutes left. Is there anything else that will stop this elevator from falling?"

Austin turned to look at Elliot, "Yeah, the basement" He smirked.

Dez rolled his eyes. "We'd like to avoid that situation Austin"

"Well why can't we just unload the passengers?"

"It's an express elevator. Our only way in or out is the access panels. The bomber has also wired the hatch to trigger a bomb to explode if opened." Dez explained

"Which means he's now seated in the 'crazy but not stupid' section, right?" Dez glared at Austin remark.

"Christian, Moon; I want you guys to check it out and find a way to stop that elevator from dropping 32 floors."

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Pop Quiz; The airport. Gunman with one hostage. He's using her for cover. He's almost to a plane. You're 50 feet away."

Although he'd rather be asked this question another time, preferably not on top of an elevator full of hostages with C4 strapped to it, but it takes his mind off the current situation and helps him calm down for a second.

"Shoot the hostage." He answers simply.

Elliot looks at him in shock. "What? Why?"

"Take her out of the equation. Go for the good wound. He can't get to plane with her. Clear shot."

'There's method in everyone's madness' Elliot thinks. "You're nuts Austin"

"This is stupid. He's gonna blow it anyway, doesn't matter what we do.-" He gets a look. "-Gut feeling."

Austin carefully looks around to see if he can see anything to try to relieve the pressure of the elevator. So far he can see a ladder, a rope that looks ancient and a few cobwebs...

"This is taking too long, I can't just sit around waiting for something to happen." He begins to climb up the ladder to the top of the elevator shaft.

"You're not gonna shoot them are you?"

He breathes out a chuckle. "No, we're gonna take them out of the equation."

o0o0o0o0o0o

So getting the passengers out was slightly easier than expected, though the massive crane did nothing to help him hold the elevator up longer. Even if he did only have seconds to spare (which was slightly unfair. He should have had another 3 minutes but the son of a bitch decided to detonate early), everyone was unharmed... Apart from the bombers ego, maybe.

But there was still a gut feeling that the bomber was still here. It was like a sixth sense to him.

"He's still here"

"He could have blown that thing from Disneyland Austin. What makes you certain he's here?"

"He knew we were up to something, otherwise he wouldn't have jumped the gun."

"Why would he corner himself in an evacuated building Moon?

Austin gave a small smirk as he began to walk back to the elevator doors.

"He'd want to stay mobile right?" Elliot nodded. "So why not the freight elevator? It's the only one that hasn't been shut down."

"Because there was no need to, it's just for freight."

"That's what he wanted you to think"

Austin wrenched open the doors and found himself looking down at the only elevator still in use. He heard noises coming from inside the small space.

"Let's have a bit of fun"

o0o0o0o0o0o

Turns out that that fun led to Elliot being held captive by some asshole.

"Pop quiz, hotshot. Terrorist holding a police hostage. Got enough dynamite strapped to his chest to blow a building in half. Now, what do you do?"

Austin kept his firm grip on his MP5 and held a steady aim on the bomber. No way was he gonna let him get away with what he had done.

"There is a bunch of cops waiting for you in the basement." Austin snarled.

"You know they'll come a time when you wish you never met me." Austin stared into the dark brown eyes of this brunette guy.

"Don't worry, I'm already there." The man gave a deep laugh.

"You and you're little buddies will soon see that _I'm_ the one in charge here." Austin cocked his eyebrow as if asking him to continue. "If I drop this stick-" He holds the device in front of him, "- and they'll be picking your friend up with a sponge."

Elliot looked into Austins eyes and for the first time ever they both had they same look; terrified and determination. They weren't given these jobs for nothing.

"Shoot the hostage" Elliot managed to breath out whilst being choked.

Even though he didn't want to do it, he could see that Elliot has a point. He took one last look into Elliot's eyes as if to say 'I'm sorry', and shot him in the leg.

The terrorist let go of Elliot and let him slump to the floor whilst clutching his bleeding leg. "You asshole." Elliot said with gritted teeth.

Austin gave him a small shrug and put his focus into Him.

"You're not gonna win this game"

"Aren't I?" The brunette smirked and ran out the door behind him slamming it shut. Austin went to run after him but didn't get very far as his body was thrown back into a wall due to the C4 exploding and sending out an impact.

After the wreckage had died down, Austin ran into the bomb site. There were overturned cars, fire and smoke everywhere. No sign of a body nearby, but he could swear to god that out of the corner of his eye he could see a silhouette and hear a near silent cackle.

"Dammit!" Austin kicked a bit of metal knocking a car and setting off its alarm.

His headache from his hangover had just gotten that little bit worse...

o0o0o0o0o

**Hello my lovelies,**

**If you're reading this then I love you. It means you actually put up with my story for some reason... I hope you liked it. Never written A&A before but there's a first for everything right? If you've seen speed you'll know I left parts from this scene but not scenes that you missed out anything major. I left all them in. Ally will be there next chapter or so, I promise!  
That's if you want me to continue...**

**Goodbye my darlings, until next time? (that's if you want a next time? *cough*review?*cough* for me?:D )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the first chapter definitely went better than I expected... So here's the next chapter for you beautiful people... some things may make more sense than before? **

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Through their dedication and bravery from recent events, these next two officers from the Miami Police Department saved many citizens lives. Thanks to them, the only life that was taken, was the terrorist himself by his own bomb."

Austin shivered at this statement knowing that it may not be entirely true. Him and Elliot were receiving rewards for their efforts with the bomb threats from last week. Fortunately Elliot had recovered after Austin had shot him and now had a limp as he walked. This made him feel pretty bad, but to be fair he was the hostage... _Shoot the hostage._

Austin wanted to believe that the bomber had been killed but his gut feeling told him that he hadn't finished with him yet.

"I can't believe you actually shot me," Elliot broke him out of his thoughts. "They're giving you a medal for shooting me!" He whisper-yelled.

"Hey, you told me to!" Austin replied.

They returned to their previous positions with their hands behind their backs and backs straight.

"Officer Elliot Christian."

Elliot hopped over to receive his medal on his crutches. Austin winced at the sight.

"Officer Austin Moon." He took his walk over and shook hands with the guy who placed a medal around his neck.

o0o0o0o0o0o

After some celebratory champagne and a loving speech about Austin shooting Elliot from Dez, the two guys headed over to the bar for some stronger drinks. After last week, they needed to something to cheer them up a bit.

After ordering 8 shots of jaegermeister Elliot hands one to Austin and clinks his shot glass with his own. "To us. We're the luckiest guys in the world, you know that?"

They both down their shots grimacing at the taste it leaves.

"You got that right!" Austin chuckles picking up another shot.

"We saved all the civilians nd got the bad guy" Elliot stated as Austin began to down his shot. But he soon choked it back up after Elliot had claimed they had 'got the bad guy'.

"You okay buddy?" Elliot clapped Austins doubled over back as he tried to get his breath back after coughing.

"I'm fine it just went down the wrong hole," He said as he stood up straight again his face now red. Elliot gave him a worried look. "Come on, lets get as pissed as that time we went to Dez's cousins party"

"You wanna get that drunk?" Elliot exclaimed. Austin just smirked.

"Keep them shots coming!" He yelled at the barman.

o0o0o0o0o

"I'm gonna go home... and have sex with my wife." Elliot slurred as he and Austin stumbled out of the place they were in.

"Let's face it El, you're gonna go home, and puke."

"Heh, maybe." Austin managed to get Elliot into a cab and send him on his way before falling to the ground.

He sat up and could see the buildings around him spinning. Suddenly a pair of arms hoisted Austin back onto his feet and he saw the dark shadow walk away.

"Thank you." He called out whilst gaining some balance on a lamppost.

He managed to flag down a taxi and get himself home before he did anymore damage to himself.

But that figure was still fresh in his mind.

o0o0o0o0o

Urgh. He knew shouldn't have drunk that much and honestly, he felt like it was needed. But now he had a splitting headache and his drool dripping around his mouth after finding that he had passed out draped on his sofa in his apartment. He still wondered how he managed to get to his apartment and actually in there, but he wasn't going to argue. He was just going to be grateful for the fact that he had managed to get home without being mugged or stabbed.

After a shower and some clean clothes he felt fresher and his headache was starting to ease up. But as it was only 9am and purely because it was his day off, he decided a coffee and maybe even a muffin from his local coffee shop would be the perfect thing right now.

As he entered the shop, just the whiff of coffee was already making him feel better.

"You want your usual my darlin'?" A middle-aged grey haired woman with a southern accent stood behind the counter watching Austin as he stumbled into the shop still slightly tired.

"That'd be great Marge" Austin gave her a grin. He'd been coming here ever since he moved to Miami 7 years ago, and nearly always had the same thing; A large black coffee and a blueberry muffin.

"Hey Moon, I saw you on the telly last night! Congrats man! Can't believe you managed to get rid of that bomber so quickly!"

Austins smile faltered slightly, but he plastered on a fake one as he turned to his usual bus driver Ernie, walking through the door.

"Thanks Ernie!"

"Yeah you looked fat" Austin gave a chuckle as the large man asked for his usual order.

"Hey, take it easy on him, he was out late last night!" Marge argued, defending him.

"Wild party?"

Marge handed Austin his coffee to go, nodded to Ernie's question and took a sip.

"Not that I remember much of it. Couldn't have been that great though, woke up alone."

Ernie's laughter bellowed through the shop. "The last time I was at a party like that and passed out, I woke up married!"

Marge handed Ernie his drink and food. He turned to look at Austin.

"Well my shift starts in 5 minutes, so I better get going! See you around bud!" Ernie gave Austin a small salute before walking out of the door to get ready to drive his bus. Austin went to walk out but Marge called him back.

"You forgot your muffin sweetie!"

Austin gave her a thankful smile, "Thanks Marge!"

o0o0o0o0o

Austin whistled a small tune as he walked down the road watching Ernie's bus drive past him. Ernie gave him a small wave as he began his first route of the day.

But the bus only got about 30 meters away from Austin before it exploded and became engulfed in flames. His coffee and muffin dropped to the ground within seconds

He sprinted over to the bus seeing if he could save Ernie. But judging by the explosion itself and the heat and smoke in it now, he wouldn't have survived it. Austin began to cough violently from the smoke and walked away angry by the fact that his good friend had been killed and his day off had been ruined.

From across the road, the phone in the phone box started to ring. Intrigued, Austin made his way over to it and picked it up.

"You think if you find the drivers teeth they're gonna give you another medal Austin?"

Holy crap. Austin could tell that voice from anywhere.

"Jesus Christ."

"You think I wouldn't been prepared?Two years I spent setting up that elevator job. Two years I invested myself in it. You couldn't understand the kind of commitment that I have. You ruined a man's life's work and you think you can walk away?"

"Why didn't you just come after me?" Austin gritted his teeth.

"This is about me! About my money! My $3 million Austin!" Austin shut his eyes and opened them again, hoping this was all a dream and that he would wake up back in his apartment with his hangover again. But he didn't. This wasn't a dream.

"You still me thanks Austin, after I helped you up last night."

It was him. He was that silhouette stalking off after Austin had fallen over in his drunken state.

"I knew it was you. When I find you..."

"Pop quiz, hotshot. There's a bomb on a bus. Once the bus goes over 50 miles an hour, the bomb is armed. If it drops below 50 it blows up. What do you do?"

He felt himself tense up. Why, of all people, did this have to happen to him.

"What do you do?" He repeated.

"I'd want to know what bus it was."

"You really think i'd tell you that?" Austin fisted his knuckles tighter.

"Yes."

"Very good. There are rules, Austin, and I want you to get this right. No-one goes off the try to take any passengers off the bus, I will detonate it. I want my money by 12pm."

Austin looked at his watch, it read 9:48am.

"We can't pull that kind of money in time!"

"Focus Austin, there are precious lives at stake concern is the bus. And don't try to call. The radio's down. Now, the number of the bus is 32367. It's running downtown from Venice. It is at the corner of Ocean Park and Main."

Austin dropped the phone and made a run for his car.

"Shit."

o0o0o0o0o

**Sorry I took so long updating, I was away for the weekend and I've been quite busy this holidays! And I'm supposed to be in bed right now as I have school in the morning, but I couldn't go back leaving you guys hanging. I promise Ally will be in the next chapter:-)**

**Thank you for all your nice reviews!:D I prefer constructive criticism rather than just negative comments, so if you feel you could help, leave a review or PM me!**

**Just wanted to say as well #prayforboston. I can't imagine what you guys are going through right now. My thoughts are with all of you.**

**Follow me on twitter if you like: Georgieeee_G  
**

**Until next time?**


End file.
